The incorporation of 3H-leucine into guinea pig thyroglobulin was studied in vivo. The distribution of 3H-leucine among the three bands of reduced guinea pig thyroglobulin was determined for both methimazole treated animals as well as control (non-treated) animals to determine what effect iodination has on the subunit composition of thyroglobulin.